The Hardest Secret
by InsanitysPleasure
Summary: The name might change yet. Birth, new life, the happiest time in a parents life until it is snatched away. Can anyone truly get passed the loss of a child? Do they need to? Late Marauders through to present day. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The hardest secret

"Congratulations you have a…. something covered in ick." Sirius told Lily as the healer walked off with the baby to get it cleaned up

"Your really good in these situations Sirius, every word that comes out of your mouth is just so… sensitive and serious." Lily replied

"Well I am Sirius." Sirius replied

"You walked into that one with your eyes open Lil." James told her

"Mr Black can I speak with you?" an elderly witch asked sticking his head around the door

"I'll be Black." Sirius told Lily and James before walking outside into the corridor

"You're hysterical!" James called after him

"If you want your friend's child to live you have to come with me now, and do exactly what I say." She told him

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked shocked and confused at what she had said

"Their child isn't… normal. The Healer who's been caring for your friend has just reported it to the ministry. They've deemed it an abomination and it has to be destroyed. If you don't take the child now they will kill her. Better her kidnapped from the hospital than death don't you think?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. With the war going on, anything not exactly what the ministry class as normal is considered an abomination, a defect and they kill them." She told him.

This information was hard for Sirius to take in. he understood what she was saying but this was Lily and James's baby. 2 of the most normal people he had met, well Lily was definitely normal.

"Meet me by Big Ben in muggle London in 20 minutes." She told him walking as quickly as she could down the corridor and around the corner

Sirius turned and rested his head against the cool wall while he tried to get his thoughts straight. Everything was bouncing around his head. His friends were just parents for the first time and he was literally stealing their child away from them. Remus was going through excruciating torture because of the full moon and unless he did steal the child then ministry would have it killed. _It_. they didn't even know if '_it'_ was a girl or a boy. They weren't even going to tell Lily and James. Likely they just tell them that '_it'_ died shortly after birth or make up a farfetched story that would seem normal because of the grief, that death eaters had killed the child.

Sirius tried to force it all from his head when he walked back into the room.

"Aww Sirius smile. You look like the night bus just ran over Padfoot." James laughed when Sirius walked in through the door.

"I have to go. I know I said I was free tonight but something's come up." Sirius told them.

"But don't you want to see my kid Pads?" James asked

"Of course I do, but I have been summoned." Sirius sighed

"Make sure you come round and visit as soon as you are done with whatever it is. This is much more important and drag Moony from his bed." James instructed

"Not bloody likely. I know better than to command him to do anything, especially after the full moon. You want to show off, you go and get him."

"Do you think I'm simple?" James asked

"Don't really think you want me to answer that do you?" Sirius smirked at his friend. "I'm sure Lily that Boy or Girl; they'll inherit your good looks, intelligence and wit." Sirius said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I will come back and see you later."

"Thank you Sirius." Lily smiled sleepily

"I'd do anything for you and you know it."

"I do." She replied drifting over to sleep.

"Were you hitting on my wife again?" James questioned

"That was one time and you weren't even together then." Sirius replied

"I'm going to keep my eye on you anyway I think." James replied as Sirius stretched. "See you later mate."

"No doubt." Sirius replied leaving

"But how can I look after a child?" Sirius questioned the woman as soon as he saw her

"You won't have to. I will."

"You're sure?" Sirius asked

"Just because people don't know something or understand it they think it's evil, and wrong. When really the evil and wrong things look a lot like me and you. I'll take the child and raise her; I'll go into hiding to keep her safe. Only you will know where she is. And maybe when she's older she can join the rest of the world."

"I don't know how I'm going to keep this from them." Sirius sighed leaning on his bike

"There child will be alive, and yes you know it and they believe her dead, but I fully believe they will know her one day and will thank you for saving her."

"Maybe when they've killed me." Sirius muttered swinging his leg over the seat. "Where are we going?"

"To your friends home. You can get in can't you?"

"I have a key yes."

"Well this is where we will do it?"

"Do what?"

"There needs to be a single place where you can jump planes of existence. 1 place that you always use. It ensures her safety. I would assume that you can come and go at their house without raising suspicion."

"Yes, but planes?"

"You've heard of alternate planes of existence?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's go."

"What's your name?" Sirius asked. "It's just occurred to me I don't know it."

"Agatha, Agatha Mears, but everyone calls me aunt Aggie."

"I've heard of you. Quite the thorn in the ministry's side." Sirius said taking the child who was wrapped up in a blanket and a shawl, then another blanket and placed in a wicker hand basket

"Did they name her?" she asked

"They don't know it's a she. They never saw her."

"Make sure they know that they had a daughter but go ahead with whatever story the ministry spins."

"Ok." Sirius said handing the basket back to the woman.

"I've heard of you yer know."

"Really?" Sirius asked starting the motorcycle

"Yes, the only son of the house of Black to rebel? Priceless. And a member of the Order no less. Do you see why I chose you Sirius? You have a hidden strength to do the right thing and that is why I have every faith in you keeping her secret until the time is right."

"And when will that be?" Sirius asked

"You'll know it." She replied as they took off.

"James? Lily?" Sirius called as he looked around the house for his friends.

After finding that Lily had been discharged he had come straight here to see what damage the ministry had done. While at St Mungo's he had altered a few minds so it would seem that the Ministry's orders had been carried out and cover the kidnapping.

"In here Pads." James called voice flat and shaky.

Sirius walked slowly into the bedroom not sure what he would find and when he saw Lily curled up, against James and crying her eyes out his heart broke all over again

"They killed my…. Child." Lily struggled to get it out.

"I just came from the hospital. I couldn't believe it when they told me."

"How can a child be an abomination?" Lily asked Sirius. "It was only a baby."

"I have no idea."

"I don't even know… they wouldn't tell me if…"

"You had a daughter." Sirius told her sitting down next to her on the bed

"A daughter." Lily whispered as she buried her face in Sirius's shirt and James in hers.

"I want to call… wanted to call her Hailey." Lily said quietly

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Sirius said softly, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down

"I wanted Harry for a boy." James said

"Harry James no doubt." Sirius replied

"Yeah, had a nice ring to it I thought." James smiled

"Hailey what?"

"Potter, are you simple?" James asked

"Her middle name you plank." Sirius replied

"Morgan." Lily said smiling as she fell asleep. "Hailey Morgan Potter."

"Beautiful." Sirius said settling back as Lily fell into the beginnings of a peaceful sleep and James soon followed.

"Everything I do for you is for the best. I know it doesn't always seem it, but it is." Sirius said softly lying Lily's head on a pillow as he got off the bed. "I promise I'll keep her safe." He said before kissing her forehead and leaving the house after putting a charm over the house to keep them safe for the night.

"You look like death." Sirius said as Remus opened his eyes after smelling the cooked breakfast wafting through the house

"So do you." Remus replied. "I have to say, your cooking skills have come along way since I've known you."

"Especially the cookies." Sirius said putting the huge plate of cookies on the bed next to Remus while he scoffed his way through the breakfast

"So? Am I uncle fury?"

"The ministry deemed her an abomination and killed her." Sirius said quietly.

"How are Lilly and James?" Remus asked instantly concerned, trying to get up but finding his limbs wouldn't cooperate so he sat back against the pillows

"About as well as can be expected. They didn't even see her. Didn't know they had a daughter until I came around the house to see how they took the news and... How could they not tell them?"

"This is the ministry. Not meant to run on common sense or sensitivity." Remus replied. "So because she wasn't cookie cutter normal they killed a defenceless baby?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied. "One of the healers has given an on the record interview about the procedure and they country is up in arms about it."

"Enough pressure to rescind the order?"

"Probably. The minister will end up resigning and we'll end up with idiotic Cornelius Fudge as Minister."

"Malfoy will love that."

"Malfoy is under investigation at the moment. Someone let something slip during interrogation which gives us enough reason to go after him, but there's only me, James and Madeye that know what was said."

"In case it comes back to hit them in the face they don't want it leaked to the paper."

"Exactly." Sirius said taking one of the cookies

"I know that James and I founded the 'I hate Malfoy' fan club, but is he really that bad?"

"Depends what colour robes he's wearing and if he has a mask on." Sirius replied. "He's not completely evil I suppose. But anything good he does is wiped out by what he does when he dons the mask."

After leaving Remus asleep at the flat they shared, Sirius decided that now would be a good time to check up on Hailey. He went upstairs to check that James and Lily were still asleep and when he pushed the door open slightly he saw James holding Lily, tear stains all over his blue t-shirt. Closing the door again he instantly felt the guilt well up and knew that this would continue to happen ever time he checked up on the young Potter.

As he walked into the back bedroom, a room that had been decorated in every bright colour imaginable with no really theme to it other than the stars enchanted to shine softly at night. The nursery. It felt wrong to be in here but something inside him knew that this room would never be redecorated or given away.

He closed is eyes and let himself go limp and thought about his destination and felt himself being pulled through a small tube until he reached the alternate plane.

"I wondered how long you would stay away." Aunt Aggie said walking towards him

"Hailey Morgan." Sirius said. "That's what she's called. I never want to hear her called it again."

"I would never have been so insensitive. Eventually, you realise, you will have to find someone to look after her who is a fully trained wizard or witch to watch her as she develops in case there is unique trait that comes to surface. I am old and I'm not going to live that much longer."

"They are destroyed." Sirius said slipping into one of the armchairs. "They didn't even know they had a daughter."

"You told them I hope." Aggie said putting the bundle into Sirius's arms.

"Yes."

"At least they know now. I know it's hard to be so close to them and not tell them, but its because your so close its easier. Would they wish her dead rather than in your care?"

"No, never." Sirius said as Hailey began to wriggle

"Keep your voice down." Aggie chided. "They will thank you in the future. Its hard to see now, but… it's obvious to see you love them, and I doubt you would do anything to wrong them."

"I'd give my life for them. I'd give my life for her and for Remus."

"Remus?"

"A friend."

"You are a good man Sirius Black." Aggie said passing him a bottle

"How do I do this?"

"Hold the bottle to her mouth, the rest is her instinct." Aggie said standing by and watching him

"This feels strange."

"Have you ever held a baby before?"

"No."

"You'll get used to it." Aggie smiled watching him as she sat opposite him on the sofa.

"Your not going to make me change the diaper are you?"

"No." Aggie laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

This chapter is slightly longer than the first but it's not polite to stop half way through a conversation is it? Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

Over the following visits he had observed what Aggie had warned him about; she wasn't strong enough to look after a child by herself, and Sirius couldn't stay there all the time, not because of his job, or his fear at doing more bad than good, but because he couldn't leave his friends.

There were few full moon's he hadn't spent with Remus, and since Lily had given birth he had practically moved into their house with them, and then Remus had joined them, so he could be there with Lily whenever James was finding it too much. However that had all changed one night when Sirius had spent the night talking to Lily after she had woken up from the same nightmare.

"Did you see her?" Lily asked

"Yes." Sirius replied, the ever present guilt lying heavy on his conscience, as he sat next to Lily on the roof and wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Most beautiful baby I have ever laid eyes on and I've seen a fair few lately."

"James was speaking to someone at work and the conclusion the healers have come to is that it was a fluke, a freak of nature."

"Maybe." Sirius replied

"You have another thought?" She asked

"I know it seems farfetched but she was born on a full moon and if you go back to the time you found out, it was a couple of weeks after a full moon. You married on the day before one, and… well me and Remus were just trying to think and that's what we came up with." Sirius replied. "You know how the moon has strange powers over things; it's not totally out of the realms of possibilities is it?"

"No." Lily replied, obviously thinking about it

"You're going to be insulted by the ministry in the next couple of days."

"How do you mean?" Lily asked looking at Sirius

"They are going to put a price on your daughter's life by way of an apology."

"I don't want their money." Lily spat

"I knew you would say that."

"Did she suffer?"

"No. Not a single minute."

"What you said to James was nice."

"I say so many things to the burke its hard to keep track." Sirius smirked, but knew what she meant.

"You told him that she was somewhere being looked after and loved. And that every time he fell flat on his arse she was laughing at him."

"It stopped him crying."

"It was really sweet of you."

"Well that's what I think… no that is what I know." Sirius declared.

"You've changed so much since school."

"We all have, some for the worst, some for the best. Some of us just look permanently knackered."

"You used to attribute that to your numerous conquests."

"I was talking about Remus!" Sirius replied mocking and undignified tone. "I kept trying to tell myself I was looking for something, like what you and James have but I was looking for an easy lay. Then when I did look I never found it, never have and probably never will. Instead I will spend most of my time annoying James and complimenting you to annoy him."

"Not as bad as it could be I suppose." She smiled

"That was your cue to say 'your not annoying Sirius.' You need to pick up the signals Lils."

"Oh Mr Black I am sorry, next time I will inflate your ego so you can't get in the house and I will laugh at you stuck around the ears." She replied

"You're mean." Sirius pouted

"You're bizarre."

"Hell, I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius declared

"Don't ever change." she laughed resting her head on his shoulder again as he draped his arm around her again

"I'll try not to." Sirius smiled as they sat watching the stars.

After that night something seemed to settle in Lily. She had finally come to terms with losing her daughter and when the ministry made their gesture, she told them to 'shove it up their arses and i hope you get paper cuts.'

James and Lily seemed to go back to normal. Nothing would ever be the same as it was, but there was a sense of normalcy slipping back into place which both Remus and Sirius were thankful for.

A year after they had lost Hailey, James returned to work; Lily was doing more work for the order of the phoenix from home with Remus. Over that time Peter had shown up again from where ever he had disappeared and seemed to be a lot more involved, whereas before he had tried to keep away from the order as much as possible.

That following Christmas Lily had found out she was pregnant again and everything was progressing well, though Lily had decided she wanted to keep the pregnancy secret until she was a lot further into it, especially with the war and attacks being launched directly at them. Remus had found himself thrust into the roll of Lilly-sitting because James was growing ever more paranoid of attacks the closer she got to her due date. There were frequent attacks, some while Lily and James were there, others at place where they had been but had left earlier because Lily was feeling tired or just because they didn't see much of each other and often as they would like.

Sirius had tried to visit Hailey and Aggie everyday until he realised that trying to balance that, his job and being a god friend, it would be impossible. So instead he tried to not let a week go by in which he didn't see the cause of the weight on his conscience.

Over the visits he had realised that every minute Voldemort was a threat it would be impossible to get the law revoked so he could bring her back to reality and let her parents see her grow up. So as some small measure he had left Aggie with a camera so she could at least catch some of the more landmark moments of her life. He hoped that all they would really miss would be walking and talking because otherwise he was sure he would lose his mind, or his self control, or the control over his tongue and conscience.

"Can you catch him?" Remus asked as they sat in the Kitchen and James and Lily's house. James was at work and he didn't want her left alone in her condition especially after the recent confrontation with Voldemort.

"Yes."

"Are you going to?"

Silence.

"Sirius?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"About using him."

"As a spy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have sufficient to hang over his head?"

"His wife and son."

"I don't think Narcissa would bother him much." Remus replied after thinking about it a moment

"No but losing the Malfoy heir would. He's besotted with his son. So he'll do what I ask to keep him safe." Sirius replied shifting forward on his seat and leaning further across the table. "I know it's horrible to exploit it, but we've seen what happens when children are involved and I believe even Lucius Malfoy has a heart and has the ability to care about someone other than himself."

"What if you're wrong?" Remus asked

"Then I will get to fulfil a dream I've had for a while." Sirius replied grinning maniacally

"But if He finds out that Lucius is the leak, he'll kill him."

"Not if he can't find him." Sirius replied

"You've thought this out longer than we've been having this conversation. There's something you're not…"

"What are you 2 talking about?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen

"I wanted Remus's opinion on a plan for work. Nothing important." Sirius replied pulling a seat out for her

"How are you feeling now?"

"James will die if he ever thinks about sleeping in the same bed as me." Lily replied

"So does that mean there's an empty space?" Sirius asked winking at her

"Nope. As soon as I get him out of that bed, I am fully intent on enjoying the pros of king size bed."

"I'm not arguing with you." Sirius replied as Lily sat down at the table

"Drink?" Remus asked getting up as Sirius put his hand on lily's belly only to have it promptly kicked off

"Please. Did James speak to you?" Lily asked

"About?" Sirius asked amused as the bump kept kicking his hand every time he replaced it.

"I didn't think he would. Probably damage his manliness." Lily mocked. "We want you to be Godfather."

"What?" Sirius asked looking up shocked

"We want you to be godfather to the bump." Lily replied. "If anything were to happen to James and me you would look after him."

"This is more Remus's forte."

"Can't." Remus replied putting a glass of milk in front of Lily who smiled her thanks before turning her attention back to the shell shocked auror in front of her. "I'm not allowed to look after the bump or anyone for that matter, I'm sure people would prefer if my kind were kept in a cage."

"You'd be there though right?" Sirius asked

"The great Sirius Black scared of a baby?" Lily laughed

"It's what I could do to the poor child I'm worried about."

"Don't be. You looked after James when he was sick, it will be easier than that." Lily replied

"Thanks a lot Lil." James said walking into the kitchen soaking wet

"You're wet." Remus smirked

"Really? Ya think?" James asked Remus with plenty of sarcasm

"Is it raining?" Sirius asked trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I just decided to jump in a pond on the way home."

"I wish you wouldn't." Lily replied. "Go get changed and cleaning the mess up your making on the floor."

"Incontinent already Prongs?" Sirius questioned, laughter clearly visible in his eyes

"It's because I'm soaked."

"Don't go jumping in ponds then." Remus replied as James sulked off to change and the 3 remaining occupants of the kitchen burst out laughing and didn't really stop until James came back showered and changed with a towel slung around his neck

"Did you ask him?" Lily asked James

"About?" James asked bending down to kiss Lily and then say something inaudible to the bump

"Hell Sirius, will you help me after I have killed James?"

"Where do you want the body dumped?" Sirius asked

"What?" James asked. "Oh yeah, me and Lily were talking and we want you to be Godfather."

"Me? really? Wow. James, you mean it? I always wanted you to ask me. I thought it would be Remus, you know with his old manness, but you asked me. Wow, i… I need a moment." Sirius said turning away from James and biting his fist as if emotional, but all he was trying to do was keep the laughter back at the sight of James's shocked bewildered expression. "You really love me!" Sirius exclaimed getting up and hugging James then picking him up and spinning him around in circle then jumping up and down with him

"Er, Sirius?" James asked. "Pads?"

"Yes?" Sirius asked

"You ok?"

"I'm just so happy!" Sirius replied putting James down and burying his face in James shirt, wetting the front of James dry shirt as he silent burst into hysterics. He knew if he looked at James, Lily or Remus he would just start rolling around the kitchen

"You sure you're ok?" James asked whilst trying to comfort Sirius

"I'm fine." Sirius said looking up at James's expression and started howling with laughter as he fell on the floor and kept laughing, being encouraged further when Remus and Lily finally gave in and started laughing

"Oh yeah, just laugh at James all day why don't you."

"Ok Prongs." Remus struggled to get out while they continued laughing and finally sobering up half an hour later

"So will you?" James asked Sirius

"It would be an honour mate." Sirius replied seriously and slapped James on the back as men do.

"You already asked him didn't you?" James Accused Lily

"I may have mentioned it. Thought it might damage your manliness if you had to ask." Lily replied

"He's one of my best friends, do you think I would bother about my manliness around either of these retards." James replied

"Well I'm offended. I'll admit I'm a bit slow but I am not a retard." Remus said to Sirius who nodded in agreement, both men adopting a similar hurt expression and watching the interplay

"Yes I do." Lily replied folding her arms

"For Merlin's sake I've slept with the guy…"

"Shared a bed with a very high wall of pillows, books and blankets in the middle." Sirius clarified. "He got broken fingers for crossing the wall."

"Was that when Peter pee'd on James's bed?" Remus asked

"That would be the 3 day stint in hell." Sirius replied

"Oh so it was hell was it?" James asked

"Yes." Sirius replied. "My Crib was a double bed, and having to share, especially with a bloke is mortifying. I normally slept in my birthday suit, but if you noticed I kept my pants on that nightmare weekend."

"So the truth is coming out now." James replied

"I thought you were supposed to be the hormonal one." Remus said to Lily who just shrugged enjoying the entertainment that her husband and his best friend were providing. "You were brave sleeping Commando with Peter in the room." Remus threw in to shut the men up

"You mean Peter was…" James started

"Noo?" Sirius and James said together.

"Explains a lot though." Sirius mused

"Like the…"

"Yeah." Sirius sighed trying to push the thought from his mind.

"You 2 only just worked this out?" Remus asked

"Who long did you know?" James asked

"Too long." Remus replied. "I was the unfortunate one who found him."

"I don't think I want my dinner." James said sinking into a seat

"Well it's pretty obvious why he trailed you 2 around." Lily replied

"Why?" James asked

"The arses on you 2."

"You always said I didn't have one." Sirius replied

"You really think I would admit that I looked?" Lily asked

"Probably not." Sirius nodded after thinking about it for a moment.

"You checked him out?" James rambled. "Before or after we got together?"

"Which would be better for your ego?" Lily asked

"Before."

"Before it is then." Lily smiled. "Remus, I want to get out of the house. Fancy a walk?"

"And miss the James and Sirius show?" Remus smirked getting up and offering her his arm. "Where to?"

"I want Ice cream and chips." She replied as she took his arm. She didn't trust herself to apparate at the moment since every time she tried she hiccupped and she was sure that the next time she tried she would leave the bump behind.

"Ok so somewhere for people with strong stomachs." Remus replied before apperating

"My wife's left me for a man who'll take her for ice cream and chips at 3am and has a problem with excess hair on occasion and I'm left with you. That's depressing."

"Could be worse."

"How?" James asked turning to Sirius

"Peter could be here and then you wouldn't stand up until after he had gone… or soiled your sofa."

"You have a point." James replied. "Does he even know where we live?"

"I hope not. And now I definitely don't want him knowing otherwise I am moving back home."

"I'll move with you." James replied getting 2 glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. "Lily's decided that Hailey's room won't be touched when Harry comes along."

"So you've decided that you're having a boy?" Sirius laughed as he took the offered glass from James

"I don't know if Lily could handle us having another girl. I hope it's a boy." James said drinking the amber liquid back and refilling the glass. "I don't know if she will be able to handle another child. I know she seems ok and back to normal but she still wakes up crying at night, she thinks I don't know but I do."

"I know I've heard her." Sirius replied softly

"I wish I knew what went wrong, what happened to Hailey to make her…. Not normal. To make her…an abomination." James struggled out before sobs took over his body and he broke down in front of Sirius, eventually falling off his seat and hugging his knees up to his chest

"Hailey is not an abomination. She's beautiful." Sirius said falling to his knees beside James hugging him, trying to provide some form of comfort. "She is beautiful."

"Well why did they take her away from us?" James shouted after he had calmed down. It was aimed no one in particular but it strangely made him feel better

"Because people fear things they don't know or that they perceive to be different and with Voldemort still on the loose… I wish there was some way I could bring her back to you right now mate, but its just not on the cards."

"I know. I just… I needed to get it out you know. I'm trying to be strong for Lily, but she was my daughter too and its hurt me the same."

"I know mate, and I'd gladly take her place."

"You shouldn't have to though." James said quietly.

"We'll get the filthy little cretin caught and then we'll work at getting the law changed so it can never happen to anyone again." Sirius replied

"You live in a dream world, an alternate reality." James laughed hoarsely

"It's quite a nice place to live." Sirius smiled thinking once again that when the time came, he hoped Lily and James wouldn't hate him. "It's safe."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the decision on Malfoy?"

"He's more useful outside of Azkaban, but I need to dangle something over his head to keep him… faithful to me."

"Sounds like you want him as your bitch." James replied

"He will be." Sirius replied

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't tell you a lot of things for your own good." Sirius replied

"Well I'm glad I'm not married to you."

"So am I, coz you said you prefer me as Padfoot and not Sirius, so I don't want to marry you anymore." Sirius replied straight faced until the smile crept through on both their faces.

"So what to do with Malfoy?"

"Use him for information."

"So you're going to trust him to go to their little gatherings, come back and spill his guts."

"Or just the information. He doesn't need to vomit." Sirius replied. "Yes, because I will have something to hold over his head, so if he doesn't return then… poof."

"Poof?"

"I'm not going to tell you what. It's better if only 1 of us know, especially since you seem to be top of the hit list."

"Yes I do seem to be quite popular with him at the moment." James mused

"How much longer has she to go?"

"Couple of weeks. She's told the healer she wants to have the baby before the next full moon. She's certain that that is what caused them to take Hailey away."

"They won't dare go near you again, especially not your child. Although the law hasn't been repealed yet, and it's going to take a while, they have to have significant cause to take a child away now, and then they have to look after it in a children's home and watch the child develop."

"I suppose with Fudge in power we can influence the ministry a bit more." James said after a while.

"And with Malfoy and his deep pockets out of there it will be a lot easier."

"Might have to replace him with other deep pockets."

"Well neither of us are lacking in that department are we."

"I suppose not." James replied. "Will you do it alone?"

"More than likely."

"Where will you take him?"

"Best if you don't know, but there will have to be a decoy."

"Easy enough."

"You think?" Sirius asked looking at his friend who was deep in thought.

"No one can get into Azkaban without written consent right?"

"Yes."

"Well then they'll think he's there when he's not. There's so many place to hide someone in there so it would be impossible for anyone to prove he wasn't as long as you can keep him out of sight. We'll make it look like he escaped custody, blame it on some inept ministry guard and then you can whisk him away to wherever but to Voldemort he's in hiding and can only do so much and to the ministry he's on the run. He'll still be part of his inner circle so there's less suspicion… I think we have him Pads."

"That was my thinking." Sirius replied

"When you going to tell Moody?"

"Tomorrow." Sirius replied

"He'll be pleased."

"Until we let him escape."

"Well sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to for the good of the people, people who won't understand right away but maybe sometime, after we've been killed they'll say we were right." James mused

"I hope so." Sirius replied resting his chin on his folded arms.

"He's what?" Moody asked

"Escaped, stunned the guards that were watching him and fled." James replied

"You have men out?"

"Yes, but he'll go to ground now." Sirius replied

"Most likely. Well constant vigilance." Moody replied. "Shame that your good work went to such a waste."

"Not a complete waste." Sirius replied

"Why?"

"He gave me a name, I don't think he realised it at the time. I had just used the cruciatus on him; I didn't want to but someone like him should not be at large."

"Quite, I'll sort that one out Black. Who was it?"

"Colin Cargill, likely a skivvy but he should be easy to break." Sirius replied

"Where were you Potter?"

"I wasn't on duty; I was catching up on some sleep." James replied

"Good idea. How is your wife?"

"Fine, bored, tired, bored but fine."

"I'm hoping it's a boy. Alastor's a strong name for a boy."

"We've already got a name picked for a boy."

"And?"

"Harry James."

"Immortalising yourself?"

"Just has a nice sound to it that's all."

"Well if you need time, let me know and I'll make Black do your work."

"You mean there's more than the 24 hours in the day I already work?" Sirius replied

"We'll work something out." Moody laughed

"Thanks Moody." James replied as they left his office

"Oh good your back." Lucius Malfoy sneered as Sirius walked into the cell in the deep dark recesses of Azkaban where he was being held

"Miss me?" Sirius asked magicikng up a tray of food and providing a jug of water. "Your escape made front page everyday this week."

"Well it was flamboyant enough."

"I've been picking pointers up from James on these things. Not bad for a first attempt I didn't think."

"What do you want?"

"You behind bars would be a pleasure to watch, but alas, I have other plans for you."

"What, pray tell, would those be?" Lucius asked folding his arms and trying to maintain his usual arrogance

"Become a spy and I can stop the nightmares, the constant terror and get you a nice bed to sleep in."

"A spy?" Lucius asked. "Why do you think I would do that?"

"I was quite surprised to see that Narcissa had managed to give you a son. Looks a lot like you, doesn't he." Sirius said pulling out a picture of Draco asleep in his crib

"Don't you dare go near him."

"I already have." Sirius replied dropping the picture next to Lucius on the stool with the tray. "I have to say well done for keeping the looks strictly your family and not Narcissa's. She's not exactly the vela of the family. You should have gone for Bella. At least you would have had the good looking one."

"You expect me to become a spy to stop having nightmares and being surrounded by Dementor's? You're pathetic."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. I was thinking more along the lines of if you don't I'll kill your wife and then your son and after you've watched that the dementor's can have you and out dies the Malfoy bloodline." Sirius replied smiling insanely at him. "It's your choice."

"You let me out of here and I'll go straight back to the dark lord."

"And I'll kill your son."

"You haven't got enough hatred to do it."

"Want to bet on that one?" Sirius asked staring Lucius dead in the eyes until Lucius looked away. "It's simple. You tell me what I want to know, when I want to know and your son might just make it to Hogwarts. Don't tell me and I will lock little Draco in here and let the dementor's have him."

"You're sick."

"So are you."

"You'd do that to a child."

"You've done it to defenceless men, women and children, babies as well. You don't discriminate, so I thought I should take a leaf from your book when dealing with you and not discriminate either. Hundreds of babies have been killed shortly after birth because of that deranged psycho half blood thinking he is something special. He's not, so to pay penance for your side of this sick and twisted little scheme, you will face losing your family everyday of your life until you cooperate with me."

"What makes you think I care that much about…? Draco."

"See, can't bring yourself to say '_it' _can you?" Sirius laughed. "You are so besotted with your son that you would do whatever I say to keep him alive." Sirius said waving the picture of the sleeping child in front of Lucius's eyes

"You're very sure of yourself aren't you?" Lucius replied with a sneer though his voice was shakier than normal

"I am also very right." Sirius replied. "Just think, instead of that maggoty bread you could be eating real food, just like you're used to. All you have to do is cooperate with me and do as I say. I'll even arrange visits with your son if you behave. What will it be? Would you like some time to think about it? I'll give you some time. See you soon." Sirius said dropping the picture to the floor and making sure to stand on it with his dirty shoes as he left. He waited in the shadows and felt satisfied it was working when Lucius scrambled across the cell to pick the photo up and wipe the dirt off before sitting back and staring at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

I know it's short but I've kind of hit a wall at the moment and should have something in a few days.

**Chapter 4**

"Well?" James asked

"I'd rather not say." Sirius replied as he slouched down on the floor in front of the sofa and rested his head back against the cushions

"You look tired." Lily said looking down at him

"I am." Sirius sighed

"You weren't this morning." James said. "What happened? He didn't try anything did he?"

"James. Just leave it." Remus said sharply telling James to leave it well alone

"Fine." James sulked

"I need a drink." Sirius sighed

"You need your bed." Lily replied.

"I've got to go somewhere before I can even contemplate bed." Sirius said pulling himself up off the ground. "Then I promise I will sleep."

"You better had otherwise you will feel my wrath..."

"Normally I would laugh but with your moods lately I'd be an idiot." Sirius said kissing her forehead as he went up stairs to change after that he went into Hailey's room and let his body go limp so he could go to the alternate plane

"You've been away too long." Aggie said as Hailey ran into his legs and fell on her backside then grinned up at him

"Work." Sirius said bending down to pick the toddler up. "How's my princess doing?"

"Making a mess everywhere." Aggie laughed

"She's inquisitive." Sirius defended

"She likes making a mess." Aggie replied. "You look like death warmed up."

"Some of the things I have to do to get results take it out of you." Sirius said sitting down and sitting Hailey in his lap

"How are your friends?"

"Fine, well Remus is for now, and Lily has told the healer when she wants to give birth and to save her from hysterics he will induce her."

"Why do people fear what they don't know and understand?" Aggie asked

"Because of the uncertainty and the unknown. You'd be a fool to believe everything is good and rosy."

"Well why not look into the unknown. She is the most normal abnormal children I have ever seen, most of the ones the ministry took are normal, maybe just a slight lisp or squinty eye, but they are safe, so if there is something to make her different it's got to be the magical side."

"Well she's still not… I hate the word, but normal looking."

"Because she can't open her eyes?" Aggie asked

"She can't speak either."

"No but she makes up for everything she lack with other things."

"She still won't be perceived as normal though."

"I don't think your friends would cope if she were to go back now anyway."

"Probably not. This is going to drag up a lot of memories for both of them but especially Lily."

"She'll be fine. She has friends like you to look out for her."

"How do you know when she's asleep?" Sirius asked looking down at Hailey who was leaning against his chest with his shirt grasped in her fist

"She's comfortable with you. But you can tell because her breathing evens out and she gets a cheeky little smile on her face." Aggie said

"Every time I see her she has a cheeky little smile on her face." Sirius said studying the child's face. "She looks just like them."

"You know they tried to take your half cousin away before they realised she was just a Metamorphmagus."

"I have a half cousin?" Sirius asked. "Bellatrix didn't spawn her did she?"

"Your other cousin Andromeda."

"Oh, I liked her." Sirius smiled still looking worn out

"What did you do to make you like this?"

"Disgusted myself."

"Tell me." Aggie asked again

"I dangled the safety of a man's child in front of his eyes unless he did what I wanted." Sirius said quietly

"What did you want him to do?" She asked keeping a neutral expression

"We know him to be a death eater, and we caught him. The biggest catch of the war, he's part of Voldemort's closest circle of deviants. I wanted him to be a spy, in return for his cooperation and information his son would be kept safe from everything that could harm him. The other part we never discussed."

"Which is?" She asked watching Hailey snuggle closer to him

"Well I can't very well keep him in the cellar and I wouldn't leave a man doing things for me in Azkaban either. You said that you wouldn't be able to cope and teach her magic as she grows up."

"He'd be your candidate for bringing up your best friends child?" Aggie asked trying to get Sirius to listen to his own thoughts, to help him to decide if he wanted to or not.

"Helping to anyway." Sirius replied stroking Hailey's dark hair.

Her hair was definitely a compromise between Lily and James. James's black hair with Lily's red colour and shine highlighting it when the light caught it.

"For all he's done Voldemort's bidding and probably took some pleasure in torturing muggles, he's one of the most gifted wizards I know, and I know a lot of witches and wizards. If she can't be in school then… I can't believe I'm saying this, I want him teaching her."

"Are you sure that he won't do anything to her?"

"One thing I am dead certain about is that he won't risk his son's life and he's not a year old yet. She'll become his surrogate child and I don't think he would dare look at her wrongly."

"How can you be sure he won't compromise where she is hidden?" Aggie asked

"Because he won't know. Not properly. I have worked some of this out you know." Sirius snapped. "Sorry, I should be doing what she's doing."

"Try and come back through the day and spend sometime with her. She'll surprise you." Aggie said getting up

"What did you mean when you said 'She is the most normal abnormal children I have ever seen, most of the ones the ministry took are normal'?" Sirius asked still holding Hailey

"Caught my slip I see."

"It's my job to pay attention."

"She's not the first child I've taken away from death." Aggie replied sitting down. "they are killing out a generation of brilliance because of some mans delusions. Why should one man kill so many and not be held accountable? So I took the babies and in my younger day I would do as you did, modify memories and get away with it. I had to ask you to do it because I'm not as young as I used to be and my concentration is going. At least with you, you have a believable place amongst all this."

"Where are the children now?"

"Back in the world, some with their parents, others with family members, adoptive families. A war is a good place to hide people and cover up where they came from or where they've been." Aggie sighed. "If it wasn't for the war, I wouldn't have needed to."

"You're a good woman." Sirius said as Aggie led him to where Hailey's crib was and lay her in it and pulled the blanket up over her

"Well you can tell the Wizengamot at my trial."

"If it ever happens I will, and I'll find every child you've helped to be your defence." Sirius replied. "Screw normal. No child is normal. Each child is extraordinary and has the ability to do extraordinary things, they just need the chance."

"Don't feel so guilty about your ways of getting the spy. At least if he is your spy he gets to see his child, whereas they would never let a child into Azkaban. I can understand your conscience rearing its head at using the child as bait but drastic times call for drastic measures. Would you be feeling as guilty if Hailey had never been different?"

"Probably because he's only young."

"Think about that, then remember all the children and babies his father has had a hand in killing, torturing, destroying the lives of and then think whether you restricting his access to his son is wrong." Aggie reasoned. "Will you be keeping an eye on his son?"

"Yes."

"Well then, what more can he ask for considering his circumstances? If he truly loves the boy then he will do as you ask to keep him safe."

"You're probably right."

"Go home and get some sleep." Aggie said closing the door to Hailey's room before Sirius left


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

I know it's short but I've kind of hit a wall at the moment and should have something in a few days.

**Chapter 5**

"Well it would seem that your miraculous escape was facilitated by Voldemort since he wants you back." Sirius said summarising a story from the prophet as Lucius woke up again on the stone floor in Azkaban after a 3 month stay. "86 mornings on a cramped stone floor would destroy some people. You either cope very well or you enjoy pain. Could it be that Lucius Malfoy is a masochist as well as a sadist? Your not looking at your best Lucius, would you like some soap and water?"

"And what price will you attach to that?"

"What price do I need to attach?" Sirius smiled crookedly

"Well I don't think you could top killing my son." Lucius replied

"Are you going to cooperate?"

"Not in this lifetime." Lucius replied

"Oh well. Here, I left you the crossword." Sirius said throwing the prophet at Lucius.

The photo they had chosen to run on the front page was a picture of Lucius with Narcissa shortly after they had been married. "You might want to get used to the sight, because if you ever do get out of here, she'll be the only one waiting for you." Sirius growled beside Lucius's ears and took some twisted satisfaction in Lucius's visibly shaken reaction.

"He's not cracking?" James asked as he changed Harry's diaper

"He is, but he's holding the piece together remarkably well. I moved him up onto the top floor so the Dementor's could get to him easily. So we'll see what happens next month." Sirius shrugged. "So how's the short one?"

"Keeping me up all night." James replied

"She's still no better?"

"No, the healer seems to think its depression, which apparently all new mothers are susceptible to, but I still think it's because of Hailey."

"Of course it will be. She's seeing things she never got to see and it'll leave an empty feeling." Sirius replied.

"Remus said he'll come back and stay for a bit and look after Harry so I can get some rest. There's only so much time I can stay off work for."

"Moody said we can manage. I'm not sure at what staffing figure he's using, but he is our boss and we do as he says." Sirius replied

"Since when?" James asked

"Well I think about what he says and then I do the opposite. But at least I contemplate his wishes instead of blatantly disregarding them like I used to." Sirius replied as James put Harry back in his crib

"Do you think Malfoy will turn spy?"

"I bloody well hope so. I don't mind killing Narcissa, but killing Draco is another thing completely."

"Let me have a go."

"Not a chance. You're insane if you think I am insane enough to let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Your wife." Sirius replied

"Is slowly loosing the plot…"

"Exactly, now do you think it's a good idea that I let you into Azkaban?"

"I can walk in there myself right now if I wanted. I'm still cleared."

"You were cleared but Moody revoked your clearance for now, until Lily is feeling better."

"That's not fair."

"It might not be fair but it's safer."

"For who?" James shouted making Harry start crying

"You, your family and in case you decide to go vigilante."

"Lily's the one that's lost it not me, I'm the one who's holding it together, and I'm the sane one." James ranted seeming to ignore Harry

"James would you shut up." Sirius said harshly as he picked Harry up and tried to calm him down. "For someone who is apparently sane and holding it together you're not demonstrating it very well." Sirius replied in a softer voice as Harry stopped crying and started hiccupping.

"Well it's not easy watching your life fall apart. My wife won't and acts like she can't take care of her son, she's still grieving over Hailey who she can't bring back. Harry's barely 2 months old, Remus is acting more like mother and father to him than either of us and I feel completely useless." James rambled quietly. "None of this would have happened if they hadn't taken Hailey away."

"True it probably wouldn't have but you can't try and bring her back. It's impossible. There is nothing either of you can do to help her, but you can help Harry. You need to. He doesn't understand and won't understand for a very long time about what's going on. I'll help you as much as I can and you know Remus will, there's not much else he can do other than Order work at the moment and until we get new information there isn't much of that. So I won't be here a lot but James, for Harry's sake you have to try and pull through it. Support Lily. One of you needs to be strong and function and from the sounds of it, you're not past Hailey yet either."

"And what would you know about losing someone?" James spat back.

"I've lost 2 friends and their child. I want them back. You may think it only hurt you and Lily to lose her, but what about Remus? He was devastated that he couldn't be there for you until 4 days later. The man beat himself up over that and there was nothing he could do about it. You and Lily and Harry are our only family. So it hurts us as well when you're hurt. I know it sounds sappy but tough. Stop pitying yourself and look after your son." Sirius said handing Harry back to James. "He doesn't deserve to be ignored."

"You summoned me?" Sirius stated walking into Lucius's top floor cell

"Nothing will happen to Draco."

"Not one hair out of place."

"And I'll get to see him; I won't completely miss out on his life?"

"Depends how helpful you are. You don't get something for nothing in this world."

"You can guarantee that no one will kill me?"

"You have to live by my rules. Do that and you will stay alive until your times up."

"What about Narcissa?"

"Don't tell me you love her." Sirius laughed looking at him. "She will serve her purpose and raise your son but she doesn't get away Scot free, I know about her choice in interesting body art. Should I have any reason to remove her at any point while you are my… assistant, I will place Draco somewhere safe."

"How long have I been in here?" Lucius asked looking up at the younger wizard

"13 months. That's 10 in direct contact with the Dementors. You should be proud. Normally it only takes a week before they agree or start going mad."

"Have you contemplated her sister?"

"Are you worried about me Lucius? So many things run through my head about her, it's hard to put it into words. As long as you make sure no one suspects you at the meetings, I can take care of outside those meetings but your safety is your business inside those meetings." Sirius replied. "You want to hear some amusing news?"

"I can see your itching to tell me."

"'Snivellus is working at Hogwarts."

"Dark arts?"

"Do you think Dumbledore is stupid? Potions."

"He must be insane to let Snape back into Hogwarts. Why go after me and not him? He would be easier to turn."

"Because he isn't the right hand man of the most twisted psychopath on the planet at the moment. You are. And what would I dangle over his head? His chemistry set? Cauldron of rancid grease? Threaten to straighten his nose? Please, Lucius credit me with some brains."

"You would have done great things in Slytherin."

"I would have done great things in a cardboard box. Everybody has greatness inside them Lucius, it just depends on how you let it manifest."

"Philosopher as well." Lucius mocked. "So do I get to stay here or do you have somewhere else to keep me?"

"First things first." Sirius said flicking his wand and shrinking Lucius small enough to fit in a cloth bag and put him in a pocket inside his robes. "It's a surprise." Sirius said before leaving the cell and removing any trace that Lucius had ever been there and leaving Azkaban and apperated as soon as he could to somewhere close by Lily and James's house.

"Thank you Remus." Sirius breathed as he found the house empty and went immediately upstairs to Hailey's bedroom and passed to the next plane

"Miss me?" Sirius asked picking Hailey up from behind and swinging her around.

"I thought you would come today." Aggie said drying her hands on a towel

"I couldn't miss the little one's 3rd birthday party." Sirius replied

"You spoil her."

"She entitled to it." Sirius replied putting Hailey back on the floor amongst a pile of toys and next to a fort made from cardboard boxes.

"How did her parents cope?"

"About as well as expected." Sirius said sliding into a chair. "I've brought someone."

"Finally cracked?"

"I think I nearly tore him apart." Sirius said pulling out the white cloth bag and undoing the ties and letting Lucius Malfoy crawl out on to his outstretched hand, where he proceeded to curse at Sirius, but as he was shrunk his voice sounded like he was on helium so it made the process amusing for Aggie and Sirius until Sirius could control his wand long enough to resize Lucius

"Thank you for that." Lucius said trying to straighten his clothes

"I wouldn't bother, you look a state." Sirius replied flopping back down in his seat and offering the one across from him to Lucius. "This is where you live for the foreseeable future. You come back here via me or a means I provide you with. If you don't come back and aren't back when I tell you then you know what will happen. Everything you tell me must be the truth, because I will find out if it's not and just remember it's your son's life you're gambling with."

"You're taking pleasure from this." Lucius accused

"At threatening a baby's life? I think not." Sirius replied startled slightly as Hailey appeared next to him and stuck her head around the side of the chair and stayed still

"Why are you doing this Sirius? I understand that you and your goody goody friends don't agree with the Dark Lords thinkings, but what do you expect to get from threatening me?"

"Enough information to get rid of him."

"But why?"

"Your lucky Draco was born as what the ministry deem normal otherwise he would be dead by now, or at very least living away from you."

"So this is because freak children are being taken away from their parents at birth." Lucius replied

"Watch your tongue Mr. Malfoy." Aggie warned as Hailey threw a building block at his head and hit him on the forehead and looked on contented it had hit from the small 'ouch' Lucius uttered.

"Who threw that?" Lucius asked

"A supposed freak." Sirius said reached down beside the chair and picking a grinning Hailey up and sitting her on his leg

"You had…. No wait… it's not. She was killed." Lucius stuttered looking the child over, taking in the smile, the face shape, the shape of the eyes and the pale, almost white, blue/green eyes staring in his vague direction

"When did she open her eyes?" Sirius asked looking at Aggie

"2 weeks ago." Aggie smiled. "She still can't see anything but at least her eyes are open and her biggest imperfection is… well."

"This is Hailey Potter. Your other task involves her." Sirius said as Hailey's head turned to him

"My other task?" Lucius asked receiving Hailey's full attention


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

**A/N.** I know Lucius will be out of character but its explained why in later chapters. Just go with it and see what happens. Please?

**Chapter 6**

"Aggie is quite capable of looking after her well being at the moment but as she grows, she might not be able to cope. Also she needs to learn how to use her magic, and I thought who better than you, who got Outstanding in every test he ever took."

"And who turned out to be a death eater?" Lucius laughed. "Surely I wasn't the only person to fit that bill Sirius."

"The other person who did happens to be your master for the next few years. Remus can't do it, but to be honest, I have a feeling that you will use your hatred of her parents and me to be very hard on her when teaching her so she should excel at everything."

"What if she's stupid? Will you hold that against me?"

"I doubt that Lily and James are able to produce an idiot. If anything she'll probably turn out to be smarter than you." Sirius replied. "Harm her in anyway and you will die after killing Draco yourself."

"What's wrong with her?" Lucius asked watching Hailey who had been following the conversation with her head and was now looking at Lucius with a smile and waved in his direction

"Until 2 weeks ago she hasn't been able to open her eyes, they were sealed shut. She's still blind, but now doesn't look so different. She can't speak; I'm not sure about her hearing though. If she wants something I'm sure she'll find a way of letting you know." Aggie answered

"And Lily and James don't know she's alive, no one outside of us 3 do." Sirius added. "Are you going to agree?"

"I agree, but I want frequent visits with Draco."

"I'll see what I can do." Sirius replied putting Hailey back on the floor, who then wandered off back to her toys. "Tell me what you know now."

"Anything I knew is probably out of date, they only had immediate plans." Lucius replied

"Tomorrow, you will be going back to Voldemort. Don't wash and don't eat. Make them think you have been on the run. Use this wand; you stole it in order to get back. I have your own wand in my private collection; we'll see how you go."

"How do I get back here?" Lucius asked

"This will bring you back here, it's a different spell to what you may think so only use it when your sure you're alone. Anyone comes here other than you and I will kill Draco. Now I need you to write a letter to your wife to tell her to do certain things." Sirius explained handing over solid silver lighter. "Twist the crest so it's upside down and ignite it."

"Like?"

"Take this down." Sirius said gesturing to the parchment and quill on the table.

"_Dear Narcissa,_

_If any of the following demands and requests in this letter are not followed and execute correctly, then our son will be killed, then probably us as well. I am so far unharmed, and will remain that way as long as possible. To do this you must not return to the Dark Lord. I will make your excuses and make him understand. You will do as Sirius asks, even if it goes against your principals and beliefs. You must not tell anyone of this letter or anything enclosed, especially Bella, if she should find out then I fear for our son's life. You must continue life as if you had never heard from me; continue about your life as you have been apart from that which I have already stated._

_Draco's life is in your hands._

_Make sure he doesn't forget me, I will be in touch._

_L"_

"Very good." Sirius said reading it over and then sealing it with a sickle.

"How can I trust you to guarantee their safety?" Lucius asked

"The same way I am trusting you to not kill Hailey." Sirius replied tucking the letter inside his robes. "Any questions?"

"Are there more like her?" Lucius asked

"Still alive you mean?" Aggie asked sitting on the sofa and he nodded. "Yes, they are hidden away, until its safe to let them back with their families."

"How long have you been doing this?" Lucius asked

"As long as the law has been in place, over 30 years." Aggie replied

"I am going now. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't try and send any letters other than through me because that will result in…. injury to one or more of your family." Sirius replied walking over to Hailey and picking her up. "And I will see you soon. Be good for Aggie. And don't through too many blocks at Lucius; his head is only so hard." Sirius said before kissing her forehead and putting her back down in amongst her toys then he disappeared.

"Happy to be out of Azkaban?" Aggie asked

"From one prison to another, the only difference is this one doesn't have any visible bars." Lucius replied

"You have a chance to do something good, something to redeem yourself with." Aggie replied watching as Hailey proceeded to build a fort out of blocks then throw things at it to knock it down.

"Redemption? I've killed so many… muggles, half bloods… redemption is something for other people."

"One act can do it. Do exactly as Sirius asks and your life and your families lives are safe. Bite the hand that feeds you and you will be punished severely."

"Yes I know. Sirius made that quite clear."

"He's given you a chance to prove that you are worth saving from Azkaban."

"He wanted a spy." Lucius sighed

"He has plenty of people to spy for him within Azkaban. People who will gladly do it just to avoid being the prison. He chose you for some reason other than he wanted a spy. Do you seriously think he would leave you alone with his best friend's daughter, who no one knows about, so no one would miss her if she met with an unfortunate end if he didn't have some form of faith in you? So he has put a lot of trust in you and so you should in him."

"But I am not alone am I? You are here."

"Mr Malfoy, I pose no danger to you. You could kill me as soon as look at me. You are an intelligent man so I am told. Don't ruin your second chance. It might not look like much now, but these things have to be worked at and built up. Now come on, you can help me get the little one ready for her bath."

"What?" Lucius asked as if she was crazy.

"Rehabilitation 101. Or look at it this way, you are a father, she has no family that she knows about, would you want someone to look after Draco if you or your wife couldn't?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Come on then. She doesn't where diapers, all you have to do is catch her." Aggie said standing up. "Hailey, time for your bath."

With that said Hailey's head shot right up as she listened for where the foot steps were coming from then she stood up and ran in the other direction towards the open door and out into the garden diving in the vegetable patch getting covered in mud then running off and hiding.

During the chase around the garden Hailey had ran though the pond, back through the vegetable patch and fell to her knees and sat there rubbing her foot. Lucius took this as the time to go get her and as soon as he got his hands on her waist she was off again throwing him off balance and face down in the mud. Hearing no one following her she back tracked and knelt down beside Lucius who had landed face down in the mud.

She tapped him on his shoulder as he sat up with his back to her. He turned quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her on to his lap

"That wasn't very nice. I am covered in mud." He stated in his usually no nonsense tone.

This just made her smile bigger as she wiped her muddy hands on her even muddier dungarees and felt his face and traced his eye brows, nose, cheeks and lips. After tracing his lips she frowned and then drew her fingers back over his mud encrusted face and drew a smile in the mud, making him smile through the mud.

"Cheeky aren't you?" He said standing up and lifting her with him. The smile was replaced on her face and her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her back into the house and to the bath tub.

"You had to warn her it was bath time?" Lucius asked Aggie after he had finally found and caught Hailey.

After taking her shoes and socks off and being given the rest of her muddy clothes by Aggie he walked back to the kitchen listening to her childish laugh.

"Laugh?" Lucius asked himself as he took his shoes and socks off and put and old copy of the prophet on one of the kitchen chairs before he sat down. "But she's mute." He said out loud

"That's right." Sirius said walking up behind Lucius.

"Geeze Sirius."

"I see Aggie pulled the bath time thing on you as well." Sirius said sitting down opposite the muddy aristocrat

"Rite of passage?" Lucius smirked

"More entertainment for her I think." Sirius replied. "You getting your head around this yet?"

"A bit. Aggie has a way with words like no other."

"She does get right to the point. I wanted you because should anything go wrong and one of his deranged flunkies gets through, since I have entrusted you with her care you would protect her until you were dead. You have honour Lucius, and even though there are some I don't agree with, you have conviction and determination. But above all that I saw in you that you have a genuine love of your son and I think that it runs deeper than just Draco. There was a point where you would kill whatever and whenever. But when you got together with Narcissa that changed. You only killed men. You have respect for those weaker than you."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's my job." Sirius replied.

"Why do you think you are so right?" Lucius asked wondering where Sirius got his conviction and his information. How did he know all that?

"Because I am observant. I watch people, and I've been watching you since school. Different ways to get you back when you intervened with Snape and our fun, then when you married Narcissa... did you know Bella and Regulus had a bet, Bella said you would never have children."

"I didn't know that."

"They are good at keeping their secrets but I also know most of them anyway. The inner circle isn't what it used to be. You're lucky, even though Bella is classed as the beautiful one; Narcissa isn't the one who is going to turn out nuts. Bella got the family trait on the female side, insanity before she's 45, if she lives that long of course."

"Out of the 2 of them you always felt for Narcissa. But why?"

"I hated them equally actually, but Narcissa was always over shadowed by Bella. Narcissa had to live up to her but the bar just kept getting raised. When Bella married Rudolphus the conclusion was drawn, Narcissa would never match up to her sister. But then she pulled you out of the hat and to top it off you seemed genuinely happy. If I had to choose, Narcissa was the favourite but I don't think it's possible to hate and have a favourite."

"Why are you helping us really?"

"Like I said you, Lucius have something that none of the others do." Sirius stated. "Though if I tell you I think you will laugh."

"Tell me." Lucius asked quietly

"You have the capability to love."

"Have you been drinking?" Lucius asked

"At least you didn't laugh."

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you telling me you don't love your wife and child?" Sirius asked

"No." Lucius replied

"My answer also."

"Are you sure she's mute?" Lucius asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I could have sworn that I heard a child's laughter when Aggie put her in the bath."

"Really?" Sirius asked as he was grabbed around the legs before being climbed on by a freshly washed and pyjama'd Hailey

"How can she know where we are?" Lucius asked

"Good hearing I guess. She was probably listening to us talking. Weren't you?" Sirius asked Hailey as he began to tickle her

"Can you not hear it?" Lucius asked

"What?" Sirius asked as he watched the grin on the child's face grow

"Laughter, I swear I can hear it."

"I think those Dementor's have done things to your head." Sirius replied stopping tickling the 3 year old and giving her a hug as her hiccups subsided

"How do you know when to stop?" Lucius asked changing the subject not wanting to talk about his mental state.

"You just learn… you'll pick it up. And until you do she'll find some way of telling you to stop." Sirius replied

"Why did you come back?" Lucius asked

"I brought you some clothes, some of it's yours; the rest of it is part of your rehabilitation and trust me you will thank me for the muggle clothing when she drags you outside in the rain to jump in mud puddles."

"Muggle clothing?" Lucius asked sharply

"Wouldn't want to ruin yours." Sirius said gesturing to the large suitcase by the wall. "Try them and you'll get used to them. But like I say don't wash too much, obviously since Hailey decided to turn you into mud man you need to but… allow me." Sirius said pulling out his wand and waving it at Lucius who looked just the part of a felon who had escaped Azkaban.

"I feel disgusting." Lucius stated

"You look it as well." Sirius said as Hailey laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Time for bed princess." Sirius said leaving the kitchen with Hailey waving sleepily at Lucius over his shoulder

"Tomorrow when you get back you are taking a bath." Aggie said sitting down in Sirius's vacated seat. "Is Sirius putting her to bed?"

"Yes." Lucius replied. "Where am I to sleep?"

"In your room. Come on I'll show you." Aggie said waiting for Lucius while he picked up the suitcase Sirius had brought, and then lead him to his new room.

"Do I not get a bed?" Lucius asked

"You need to be authentic tomorrow, that's why your dirty, not been fed for the past 3 days and you will be sleeping on the floor. When you get back tomorrow there will be a very comfortable bed here waiting for you." Sirius stated standing in the door way.

"Are you coming to get me tomorrow or…"

"Hold the lighter against the mark when he calls, it will transport you there, then do like I said and you will come back here." Sirius replied. "This is your test Lucius."

"Where will you be?" Lucius asked

"I might go and visit my cousin, or I might be busy at work. I'm so busy these days I don't get much me time. Good Luck." Sirius replied before leaving

"What if they find out?" Lucius asked while Sirius was in ear shot.

"Then they will be looked after for the rest of their lives." Sirius replied. "My word on it."

"Thank you." Lucius replied as he heard Sirius's footsteps get fainter then stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

Chapter 7

"Lucius?" a woman in a hood asked

"Bella." Lucius replied hiding behind his own hood

"So it is true then. You have returned to the cause."

"How could I stay away?" Lucius asked.

"Does Cissa know?"

"Yes, but she will be watched closely. She will not be active any more. She has to think of Draco." Lucius replied

"Of course. You know he will understand Lucius; you escaped and have come back to him. You are true to him. He will reward you well."

"I would settle for some clean clothes and food." Lucius replied.

"How did you escape?" She asked

"It is something I would rather not think about." Lucius replied as Voldemort walked into the room in his most recent host body

"Who is that Bella?" He hissed

"Lucius." She replied

"Malfoy?" He asked walking towards Lucius and Bella

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said bowing

"You escaped from Azkaban and have returned to me. You are a true follower. Come, sit next to me. You have proved that you deserve the honour I bestowed upon you long ago. Where is you lovely wife? I trust you have been able to get a message to her."

"I am afraid my lord, that she will not be able to attend as the ministry are keeping her under close watch since my escape. I have sent a message to her saying I am well, but have told her for the cause's sake it would be better for her to stay away."

"Yes of course. That is most wise." Voldemort replied mulling the words over before the meeting began.

"He'll be back soon sweetheart." Aggie said watching Hailey as she sat on the newly arrived bed in Lucius's room. "Why don't you come and play in the garden, its beautiful outside."

Hailey sat still for another few minutes and then climbed down off the bed and wandered through the house to look for something then getting bored and running outside and lying down on the grass and falling asleep.

"Is he not back yet?" Sirius asked walking out into the garden and towards Aggie who was sat under a tree reading

"Not yet. He's only been gone 6 hours." Aggie replied

"6 hours is a long time when he's a death eater who has gone back to other death eaters and it's…"

"Bloody woman!" Lucius growled as he walked out into the garden

"Language around the little one." Aggie told him sternly

"I think it's more likely insanity before 30." Lucius told Sirius who was propped up on his elbows lying in the sun.

"Well Bella always was an over achiever… or she tried to be." Sirius smirked. "I see they fed you, washed you and gave you a nice new outfit." Sirius said gesturing to the new set of black robes he was wearing and the white mask just peeking out from under the robes

"Some how it feels worse wearing these than the state I went in." Lucius said going back inside

"If you're going to have him spy for you, don't taunt him." Aggie reprimanded

"It's force of habit. We've always been at odds with each other. He's Slytherin and I'm Gryffindor. It's in the blood. Especially since I'm the black sheep of the black family… no pun intended."

"Are you still hungry?" Aggie asked as Lucius walked back outside in black pants and a crisp white shirt.

"You're going to rue that choice of shirt." Sirius smirked

"Actually I am still hungry. It comes of being starved for 4 days and not fed properly for months." Lucius replied as Aggie walked inside the house to make some food

"But its done wonders for your body. Do some exercise and you could look like you did in school." Sirius winked. "I would keep in shape if I were you, make an effort. You never know when you might get a conjugal visit from the wife. Even just a visit from the wife and son."

"When?" Lucius asked

"What have you got for me?" Sirius asked as Lucius sat down under the tree and leaned against the trunk

"Well as you might imagine he is less than happy at the failure of the last 2 attempts to get James and Lily Potter as well as their son. They are planning another one and he's going to do it himself."

"They've gone it to hiding." Sirius replied. "What else?"

"He knows they've gone in to hiding and he knows where." Lucius replied leaning forward and smacking Sirius on the head to get his attention. "He knows where your friends are and is getting ready to strike."

"How can he know?" Sirius asked

"I'm not sure, I'll find out but he's going to do it soon."

"Ok, but what else do you have?" Sirius asked trying to hide his anger and is fear for his friends.

"They seem to be his immediate targets, apart from that he just told everyone happy torturing." Lucius sighed

"That's all you got from 6 hours?" Sirius asked loudly sitting up and turning to look at Lucius, waking Hailey in the process

"You don't just walk in there and demand to be caught up with everything happening. There are certain things that have to be done and if I act out of character they are going to know something is up." Lucius pointed out

"What exactly were you doing?" Sirius asked

"I will not tell you in front of her." Lucius said pointing at Hailey was playing ping pong again as the 2 men spoke

"Hailey, go inside with Aggie." Sirius said softly looking at the 3 year old who proceeded to stay where she was lying on her stomach with her head propped up on her hands

"Hailey do you want some chocolate milk?" Aggie called from the door and Hailey shuck her head no. "What about strawberry?" Aggie asked with a smile as temptation and her inquisitive streak fought each other. "With Strawberry ice cream." That sealed the deal and Hailey went off running to the house

"They have a competition every week and count up how many deaths, torture's and how many times they've used each unforgivable. From that Voldemort decides who he wants to do things, and who is his latest pet."

"That's sick." Sirius declared. "I take it you used to come out on top every time?"

"I didn't have to do anything if I didn't want. I was always his most trusted follower."

"You were the brains." Sirius replied

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "As long as I came up with the plans I could stay in bed all day long."

"And now?"

"Now we'll have to see won't we?" Lucius replied. "He won't do anything other than kill and torture until he's got rid of James."

"Does he see James as that big of a threat?" Sirius asked

"you and James together he does, Lily and James together, he does, you and Lily, he does. But he's more scared of Harry."

"Why?" Sirius asked

"Because of the prophecy. Are you that in the dark?"

"What prophecy?" Sirius asked completely confused

"Does Dumbledore not share anything with his army of misfits?" Lucius asked. "The prophecy states 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Surely Dumbledore warned your friends, it was that twit Trelawney who told him. Though their choice of venue for a job interview was not the best. It was over heard."

"Does every death eater know about this?" Sirius asked

"The Prophecy? No. only his trusted few. But amongst them are some of the most twisted deviants you'll find. He won't tell everyone because then questions will be asked as o why he cares so much about a prophecy that might not even come true. He would have to face the fact that everyone around him would know he was scared of a baby. So instead he made it about your friends."

"Why are you suddenly being so forthcoming with information?" Sirius asked

"Because sleepless nights do things to you." Lucius replied as Aggie walked back out with a tray of food and drink and Hailey following after her slowly with a big strawberry milkshake

"She decided that everybody was having strawberry milkshake." Aggie said passing Sirius and Lucius a tall glass each

"You should feel honoured." Sirius told Lucius,

"Why?" He asked watching Hailey hand the glass to Sirius and run off inside again followed by a loud thump. "Is she ok?"

"Usually." Sirius replied. "Because Strawberry milkshakes are special because normally she doesn't let anyone other than herself have one. Even to the point that yesterday when I was here for her birthday party she drank mine and Aggie's before we actually got sat down."

"It was her birthday yesterday?" Lucius asked

"Yeah. So you can imagine where I was going after I had dropped you back here in day care."

"Harry's first birthday." Lucius replied

"How did you know that?"

"One of my many talents." Lucius replied as Hailey came running out of the house with a bloody hanky pressed to her lip and a book in her other hand

"What you done now?" Sirius asked picking Hailey up and took the hanky off the lip and looked at the split. "You'll live." Sirius said kissing her forehead as she sat back down and held her hand out for her drink.

Sirius picked it up and magicked a straw in to it and gave her the straw, for which he was rewarded with a smile.

"A Christmas Carol? It's August 1st and you want to read a book about Christmas?" Aggie asked to which Hailey nodded eagerly. "It's a long story. Do you want me to read you it?" She asked being answered by a shake of the head. "Who then?" Aggie asked.

Hailey stood up with the book and held the book out to Lucius who looked at it then took it from her.

"Me?" Lucius asked looking at Hailey who just smiled and winked

"Looks like you'll be exercising your vocal cords." Sirius replied

"She likes being read to." Aggie told Lucius. "We've both done it. Sirius ended up with the Jungle Book and I Oliver. You have a lot to live up to; Sirius did different voices for each character."

"I just hope she doesn't find War and Peace." Sirius joked

"Does she not read wizarding books?"

"No, she seems to prefer the muggle stuff. Plus so does Aggie so that's why there's so much around. I really think it's whatever she picks up. I might slip her a copy of Hogwarts: a history." Sirius laughed

"Don't you dare. I ended up having to read that for detention with the old hag." Lucius groaned

"Well I have to be going Hail's. I'll come and see you soon." Sirius said getting up and picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. "Tell Aggie when you're next summoned and she'll get a message to me." Sirius said to Lucius depositing Hailey back on the grass.

"Well I'm going inside." Aggie said picking up the tray and heading back inside.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Lucius asked Hailey after Aggie had gone in and received a shake of her head as she walked towards him and climbed on to his lap and gestured for him to begin. "Now?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok. 'Marley was dead to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it: and Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail…." Lucius began as Hailey rested her head against his chest and listened.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

_Sorry it's been so long. I kept running into a plate glass wall and could find no way passed it!_

Chapter 8

"How's Malfoy working out?" Remus asked as he and Sirius sat eating Chinese takeaway in the flat they shared before Hailey was born and now since the Potter's had gone in to hiding.

"Well actually. It's been 3 months and so far he's come through every time. I can't help thinking he's up to something. But then again I get the feeling something changed in him. I don't know what it is but… he could be playing me for all I know, but he just seems… I can't put my finger on it. He did tell me something that I had no idea about."

"And?" Remus asked taking a drink of the beer they had bought with the food

"There is a prophecy that Trelawney, the dippy divinations teacher told Dumbledore last year. And one of His people over heard it and told him. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"

"Who's it about?" Remus asked

"He believes that it's Harry and that's why he's after Lily and James. He's going to do it himself this time to make sure nothing screws up."

"But he doesn't know where they are." Remus replied

"He does, because someone told him."

"But you wouldn't." Remus said staring straight at Sirius

"I wouldn't but it's not me who is secret keeper." Sirius replied

"What?" Remus asked

"It was changed last minute."

"To who?"

"Peter." Sirius replied. "I was just too obvious. Anyone with a brain would guess at me."

"True, but Peter's never been the most competent or consistent." Remus replied

"And I can't find him." Sirius replied putting his plate down and pulling at his hair

"You can't find Peter?" Remus asked sitting up

"Nope."

"You think he told Voldemort?" Remus asked

"That's what I told Dumbledore and he can't find Peter either."

"Thanks for telling me last Pads." Remus replied

"Well you had just been through a rough transformation and I didn't want to stress you more." Sirius replied.

"Something like this, you need to tell me." Remus replied and Sirius nodded. "Can Lucius give you a date?"

"He's working on it now." Sirius replied feeling the lighter in his pocket getting hotter. "In fact this should be it. I've got to go Moony. I'll let you know as soon as I can." Sirius said apperating to James's empty house and sprinting upstairs to Hailey's bed room and crossing plains and meeting a very agitated Lucius Malfoy.

"Tonight, in fact he's going now."

"Where?" Sirius asked

"Godric's Hollow." As soon as Lucius had said the last word Sirius was about to leave. "It was Peter Pettigrew." Lucius said stopping Sirius dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"It was Pettigrew. He bartered the information for a place of power." Lucius replied. "Now go and save her family."

With one last look over to the sofa where Hailey was sat eating her dinner he disappeared back to the house then appearated to the lane just outside the cottage in time to see the door swinging open and hearing commotion inside.

Without thinking Sirius was in the house with wand drawn and walking quietly towards the kitchen where he heard James shouting at Lily to run as Voldemort laughed. Through the gap in the door Sirius could see that Harry wasn't in the room, he moved back against the wall just in time as Lily ran out of the kitchen and upstairs and heard Voldemort say Crucio and hear James scream in agony.

"Avada Ked…"

"Expelliarmus." Came from behind Sirius sending his wand flying

"Wormtail." Sirius gritted out. "Accio wand."

"Well well. Sirius Black. I should have known you would have turned up." Voldemort said regarding the younger man. "I thought you said you were the only person who knew where they were hiding."

"I did… was… I am." Wormtail spluttered

"Did you honestly think James would only tell that where he was hiding? Peter Pettigrew, the boy who still wet the bed at age 17?" Sirius asked. "Who couldn't do a simple summoning spell if it saved his life? You're out of your twisted little mind if you thought that."

"Well at least now I get to kill another annoyance at the same time." Voldemort replied. "You should have joined me Sirius. You could have been great."

"I plan on being great all on my own." Sirius said sending Voldemort into the wall and stunning him then turning on his heel to bind Wormtail. "James? Come on get up." Sirius said trying to pull James to his feet as the convulsions eased.

"Where are Lily and Harry?" James wheezed

"Upstairs, come on." Sirius said pulling James to his feet and practically carrying him upstairs. "You might want to think about a diet Prongs; you're getting a bit soft around the middle."

"Not all of us can eat like you and keep our boyish figure." James joked back weakly as the effects of the Cruciatus still wracked through him

"Does that fire place work?" Sirius asked pointing at the one in Harry's room.

"Only outgoing." Lily said torn between comforting Harry or going to her husband

"Remus Lupin." Sirius said sticking his head in the fire

"Don't bloody do that." Remus growled rubbing his back from falling off the sofa and on to the hard wood floor. "Though, it improves your face some what."

"Shut up Moony. Get the Ministry to send some people to Godric's Hollow."

"That sounds like a joke you know that right?" Remus asked

"Yes, and get Dumbledore as well."

"Are they ok?" Remus asked

"Just do it quickly." Sirius said before disappearing from the fire.

Without a second thought Remus had sent the urgent message to the ministry and had just appeared in Albus Dumbledore's fire.

"Remus, my dear boy. What a surprise to see you. I was just thinking about you and James and Siriu…"

"I have a message from Sirius; you need to get to Godric's Hollow. _HE _has gone after Lily and James."

"How would he know where they are? How do you know?"

"Sirius told me, but there's a leak. Somebody told him."

"But there was only Sirius who knew." Dumbledore replied

"It was changed. Just go quickly. Sirius sounded rattled." Remus said disappearing back into the fire

"Can you appearate from here?" Sirius asked Lilly

"No, you have to be about a mile away from the house. How are we going to get out of here?" Lilly asked

"Remus has sent for the ministry and he's getting Dumbledore. We just have to last until then." Sirius said shutting the door and putting every locking and sealing charm he knew on it.

"Why would Peter do it?" James asked still wheezing from his slumped position under the window

"He traded you to Voldemort for power." Sirius said pushing the wardrobe against the door

"How do you know?" Lilly asked

"Because he is good at his job." James replied helping Sirius out of the awkward question.

"I think someone's coming up the stairs." Lilly whispered listening to tapping on wood

Before anyone could reply the door had been blown off its hinges and Sirius was lying dazed on the floor over by James. Lilly turned her back on Voldemort who was staring right at her and Harry.

"Sirius." James hissed. "Wake up Padfoot." Seeing no movement James tried again. "Ameila Foxworthy is sleep walking in her underwear again.

"Where?" Sirius asked sitting up and being brought harshly back to reality watching Voldemort approaching Lilly

"Avada Kedava" Voldemort spoke clearly and coldly


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

_A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but I've had really bad writers block and had to work out where this was going again. Please R n R and let me know what you think._

Chapter 9

"Avada Kedava" Voldemort spoke clearly and coldly

As the green sparks left his wand Sirius pulled her out of the way. She handed Harry to James and drew her own wand.

"Avada Kedava." Voldemort repeated aiming at Harry and James

"Expelliarmus." Lilly shouted

"Harashtamelanar." Sirius said.

All 3 spells came at the same time and a ball of energy appeared in the middle of the room as the 3 spells joined and fought against each other holding the 3 wands in position before exploding and send Sirius and Lily flying against the wall as the bulk of the energy engulfed Voldemort with sparks flying in every direction around the room.

"What's happened?" Lilly asked watching the spells seem to eat away at Voldemort.

"You can't kill me!" Voldemort boomed as he walked towards Harry and James and reached out and touched Harry's head. "Avada Kedava."

"Astamarante." Sirius shouted pointing his wand at Voldemort as Harry screamed.

The piercing scream that filled the room was deafening and painful. With a loud bang Voldemort disappeared into a heap of robes on the floor.

"Let's get out of here." Sirius said pulling Lilly to her feet then passing her a still screaming Harry and Sirius swung James over his shoulder and lead the way downstairs with his wand drawn in case Wormtail was lurking.

"How did you do that?" Lilly asked as she slouched down under a tree as they saw a large group of illuminated wands in the distance lead by Dumbledore

"Dark Magic." Sirius replied propping James up by Lilly then turning back to the house

"Where are you going?" Lily asked

"To check that Wormtail is still where I left him." Sirius said going back into the house and through into the kitchen meeting Peter who was trying to crawl his way out of the back door. "Leaving so soon."

"Sirius." Peter said as Sirius pulled Wormtail back into the middle of the room and turned him over on to his back. "I was trying to save them."

"Liar." Sirius replied. "Why did you attack me if you were protecting them?"

"I thought you were with him. It was all part of my plan." Peter replied

"Liar." Sirius said as people began to come into the house

"Black?" Madeye Moody shouted

"Kitchen." Sirius replied never shifting his stare of Peter who was trying not to meet it

"What happened, Black?" Moody asked

"It's a long story. Can we get Lilly, James and Harry somewhere safe first?" Sirius asked

"Of course." Madeye replied. "Who's this?"

"This is Peter Pettigrew. We were at school with him. He was the Potter's secret keeper and he sold them out to Voldemort." Sirius replied. "Then he attacked me, which is when I bound him up."

"I'll have someone take care of him now." Madeye said motioning for one of the other aurors to come and take Pettigrew back to the ministry and stand a guard on him. "Where did you have in mind?" Madeye asked turning back to Sirius.

"Hogwarts." Sirius replied leaving the kitchen and going back outside and virtually walked in to Albus Dumbledore

"Is everybody ok?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm not completely sure, James had the Cruciatus used on his, and we all got thrown about a lot." Sirius replied. "Albus, I have a favour to ask."

"Ask away dear boy."

"Can James, Lily and Harry stay at Hogwarts for a while?"

"Of course, if they want to that is. This has been a traumatic time for them and for you of course."

"I'll go talk to them." Sirius said rubbing his neck as he walked off.

"Hey." Sirius said crouching down beside Lilly whose face was red from crying. "What's wrong?"

"Harry got hit." James said quietly. "He seems ok but…"

"But what? What do you mean he was hit?" Sirius asked as Lilly pulled the blanket back to show him the scar on Harry's head. "Is he hurt?"

"I don't think so." Lilly replied smiling through the tears.

"Well then that's good. We'll get him checked over just to be sure though."

"He's going to have it the rest of his life." Lilly said tracing the scar

"It will fade over time." Sirius said kissing her forehead.

"I told you to stop hitting on my wife." James laughed weakly.

"You feeling left out?" Sirius asked James before bending down and kissed his forehead.

"Ew, gross Pads." James said wiping shakily at his forehead

"I've spoke to Albus, he said you are most welcome to stay at Hogwarts for a while." Sirius said

"Really?" Lilly asked

"It's safe there and I'm sure I can get him to let Uncle Furry back into the building." Sirius replied watching Harry sleep

"That would be good." James yawned. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I'll hold the ministry off you till tomorrow." Sirius said as Dumbledore and Madeye walked over.

"I'll need your accounts of tonight, but tomorrow will do." Madeye stated. "I'll keep the politics away from you for as long as possible."

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked

"Thank you for agreeing to this." Lilly said standing up with Harry as Sirius helped James stand up then travel by a port key which Dumbledore produced.

"Well?" Remus asked practically pouncing on Sirius as he appearated into their living room

"They are safe." Sirius replied.

"Are they hurt?" Remus asked

"Come on." Sirius said taking out a letter and holding it out to Remus

"Where are we going?" Remus asked hesitating to take the letter.

"You'll see." Sirius said pressing the letter into Remus's hand as the port key activated and took them to the hospital wing. "James got hit with the Cruciatus, though Madame Pomfrey assures me he will be fine. Lily and me just got knocked about a bit."

"And Harry?" Remus asked as they stood looking at James fast asleep by dreamless sleep potion and Lily sitting watching Harry sleep.

Sirius pulled Remus just outside the hospital wing and told him everything that happened since Lucius had told him where they were.

"Is he going to be ok?" Remus asked staring Sirius straight in the eyes

"Madame Pomfrey says he's fine apart from the scar which he will probably have for life."

"So Voldemort's dead then?" Remus asked

"I want to say yes, but I have a really bad feeling in my gut that we haven't seen the last of him. Anyway there's still an army of his followers out there to catch."

"You have the worst one in your charge though." Remus replied

"You forget my demented cousin and her husband." Sirius replied. "Bella in a place of power would not be and is not a good thing."

"How long can they stay here?" Remus asked

"Dumbledore said they can stay for as long as they need to. Also as long as when Moony comes to visit, you go to the shack, you're fine to stay here as well." Sirius replied. "Muttered something about being able to get some decent work done when he doesn't have to burn his beard flooing."

"What about you?" Remus asked

"I get to do my job." Sirius replied. "See where this thing will go without their figure head. I have to be extra careful now with Malfoy."

"I'm going to go see Lilly. You coming?" Remus asked

"I'll come back tomorrow sometime. I should really go and tell Malfoy what happened. I tell you the Dementor's must have done something to his brain because he is behaving very strangely."

"People do strange things sometimes." Remus replied walking back into the hospital wing while Sirius turned and left Hogwarts and walked down to Hogsmeade and apparated to Godrics Hollow.

He walked slowly through the house and up to Hailey's room where he sat in the rocking chair by the window and thought about what had just happened. Allowing everything to rerun through his mind and get his emotions under control before he went to see Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while

Disclaimer: I am poor so therefore please do not sue me for borrowing the characters for a little while. All Characters belong to JK Rowling, a brilliant and talented woman. All characters you don't recognise belong to me.

_A/N: 2 updates in 2 days! Go me!_

Chapter 10

"Are you staying up?" Aggie asked turning the lights out in the kitchen and the hall.

"I think I'll try and sleep." Lucius said pulling himself away from the window and watching the night sky and walking down to his room after looking in on the 3 year old asleep down the hall.

He couldn't help wonder whether she would still have a family when she woke up in the morning. If Sirius had managed to get there in time and stop him. At that meeting he had felt physically sick whereas before he would have laughed and cheered with the rest of them. But not this time. As Voldemort has outlined his plan to Lucius, Bella and a few others he couldn't help but seeing the last 3 months fly past his eyes.

What if he decided to go after Narcissa and Draco because Lucius wouldn't do something for him? Would he accept Lucius's answer or go after his family? Was Sirius right? That all the babies killed as apparent abomination were being killed because the ministry linked birth defects to Voldemort and his dark magic and curses, his followers?

These questions were at the forefront of Lucius's thoughts all evening and now as he slipped into a restless sleep.

About midnight Hailey was awake and sitting up in her bed rubbing her forehead with a frown firmly in place on her face. Pulling her teddy bear and blanket with her she climbed out of bed and wandered down the hall way past Aggie's room then stopped still dropping her teddy bear outside of Lucius's room as she started rubbing her forehead again but a lot harder as her face contorted with pain.

Picking up her teddy bear again and walking into the room still in pain she found the bottom of the bed and threw the teddy and blanket up on to it and pulled herself up using the ottoman at the foot of the bed to climb up then crawl along the bed up to the top where Lucius was thrashing about. After steadying herself on her feet, Hailey began to hit Lucius on the chest with the teddy bear occasionally missing and hitting his face. after about 2 minutes of this brutal assault Lucius rolled over making Hailey unsteady and fall on top of him knocking the wind out of him and waking him up.

"Hailey? What are you doing awake?" Lucius asked rolling over and sitting up, careful not to knock the child off the bed.

Hailey sat up and stared towards him then rubbed her head.

"Is your head sore?" Lucius asked making a guess and receiving a nod as his answer.

Hailey pointed at him then her head.

"I don't understand." Lucius said softly

"_You're making my head hurt."_

"Pardon?" Lucius asked watching the child. "I'm hearing things again. I really am going mad." Lucius stated running his hands over his face.

"_Not."_

"I assure you I am. You're mute and I can hear voices and I'm talking to myself, no the voices… this can't be good."

While Lucius continued to mutter to himself Hailey felt around for her forgotten teddy bear and swung at him hitting his mouth and nose.

"_You're not going mad. You are hearing a voice. My voice."_

"How?" Lucius asked searching the child's face for answers, which immediately smiled

"_I don't know."_

"Prove it." Lucius replied

"_How?"_

"I don't know."

"_Think of something and I can tell you what it is."_

"Mind reading isn't the same as speaking inside someone's head."

"_You can't prove the speaking. Will you believe me?"_

"Ok."

"_Good."_

"What's wrong with your head?" Lucius asked

"_You're making it sore."_

"I am? How?"

"_You were having a nightmare."_

"How do you know I was having a nightmare?"

"_I could feel it. I know you're upset and worried about things usually, but even more tonight. What's wrong?" _

"Nothing that I want to worry you with."

"_If you have another nightmare my head will start hurting again."_

"I miss my family." Lucius replied

"_You must love them a lot to hurt so much." _

Lucius couldn't help but think back to the dream he was having. Roles were reversed instead of it being James, Lily and Harry Potter that Voldemort was after it was Narcissa and Draco, and he was powerless to stop it. He walked into the library in Malfoy Manor and found Narcissa lying dead on the sofa. Thinking instantly of Draco he ran upstairs to find the tiny child dead in his crib. The door opened wider behind him and Voldemort stepped in. Too consumed by pain and grief he didn't hear it and only knew someone else was there when his body was wracked with physical pain and the cruciatus raged through his body.

That was the point where Hailey had woken him. It felt real. Too real and all he wanted to do was to see his family and make sure they were alright.

"_Who's the blonde lady?" _

"Narcissa."

"_Who's she?"_

"My wife." Lucius said swallowing hard with an audible gulp

"_Is Draco your son?" Hailey asked_

"How do you know that?"

"_I can see in your mind. You keep thinking bout the blonde lady and a blonde little boy. You miss them don't you?"_

"More than I could ever say."

"_You don't need to, I can feel it." Hailey said crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him a hug. "You need a hug."_

"Is this your way of saying you want a hug?" He asked wrapping his arms around the child and hugging her close, savouring the feeling.

"_No, but I don't mind hugs anytime." She laughed. The laugh resonated through him and made him smile_

"You're 3 years old and you talk like an adult."

"_I'm clever." _

"In fact I know only a handful of people who can string a coherent sentence together."

"_I listen to people, well you, Aggie and Sirius. You read to me, not just children's books, I pick things up." She replied reaching out for her teddy then her blanket._

"How long have you been able to see into peoples heads?"

"_I don't know. Before you came."_

"So I did here a child's laughter." Lucius asked and she nodded against his chest. "Why was I the only one who could hear it?"

"_Because I wanted you to hear it. You are my playmate so I need to be able to talk to you."_

"Did you run through the mud on purpose?"

"_It was fun wasn't it?" She grinned_

"It was definitely a first for me." he replied with a soft laugh.

"_You need to sleep. You can borrow my teddy bear. He's a good bear, he keeps nightmares away." Hailey said pressing the bear into his chest_

"But who will keep your nightmares away?" He asked

"_I don't have nightmares. I don't have anything to be fraid of." She said releasing him and standing up in front of him. "You do."_

"We all have reasons to be afraid."

"_I have you and Sirius watching over me for that." She said kissing his cheek then walking back down the bed. _

As she reached the edge and crouched down to slide down the covers pain racked through her head then through her whole body sending her falling to the floor in painful spasms hitting her head on the ottoman on her descent.

"Hailey?" Lucius asked scrambling quickly from the bed and down towards the small child lying on the floor with blood over her face and shaking all over.


End file.
